It's All About Inclusion
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: In season 4 when Felicity found out that Oliver kept his son a secret for 4 hours, she got mad. And then later she said "marriage is about inclusion, and you clearly don't trust me." So I remembered how stupid Felicity was at that moment. So now she kept her pregnancy a secret from Oliver for 2 weeks, that doesn't really sound like she trusts him. So I rewrote that trashy scene.


**This is just an idea I got. When Oliver didn't tell her he has a son for 4 hours, and she got mad. And then later when she finds out about William, when Darhk kidnaps him, she gets mad because Oliver was doing everything just to be in William's life. Samantha made conditions for Oliver, and he was doing exactly that, but Felicity is a stupid hypocrite, so she broke up with Oliver. So I got this idea. Felicity kept the pregnancy from Oliver for a few weeks, and that was wrong. Just like everything about their relationship, but this fanfic is changing the scene when Oliver finds out.**

"...and I want our kids to have a happy life."

Oliver froze. Did she just say kids? He had one kid. The hell. Is she? Oh god. For fuck's sake! He was always careful not to have any surprises. That couldn't happen. They always used protection, unless…. No Felicity wouldn't do that. But then… No. He probably forgot one day. Oh shit. Oh shit. He just sent William away a couple weeks ago. And now a kid… Fuck this shit. But this kid is his, and he is supposed to be a responsible person now. So he can't leave. This is gonna be bad. Very fuckin' bad. But he pretended that he's happy and that the fact that he sent William away is fine.

"You said kids?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant."

He fake smiled. Of course she didn't notice that it was fake. He was one hell of a good liar. The only person he couldn't lie to was Laurel. She could always see the truth. Truly he didn't wanna smile. He wanted to pack his stuff and leave. Maybe that was just the playboy talking, but he wasn't ready for this type of stuff.

He hugged her.

Inside his head. The Hood, The Capitan, and Al Sah Him were telling him to take out a knife and stab Felicity to make sure she loses the baby. But he is a hero. Who is trying to get rid of the darkness. Even though he knew it will always be there. So as soon as he could he pulled away.

At that moment Oliver got a few questions. When did she get pregnant? When did she find out? Does anyone else know? Many questions that needed an answer, and of course he would get the answers. So he started with the easy one.

"Does anyone else know?"

She froze. She clearly didn't expect questions from him.

But he had that charming smile on, so to her it seemed just like a harmless question. But of course it was Felicity who could at any moment claim that he doesn't trust her. He does. Every day during the vigilante time, he relies on the information she provides him with. But she was bold enough to tell him that he doesn't trust her when she found out about William.

"Umm.. um… Well Laurel knows…"

He was surprised. Laurel? Out of everyone it was Laurel. Felicity was the first to claim that Laurel was evil and could be redeemed, but now they're besties. Amazing. When he was trying to help Laurel, she convinced him not to, but now she telling him to do the opposite. She should really make up her mind.

"Laurel? The black siren that can't be trusted or redeemed?"

"I never said that."

"Oh really? I remember clearly you telling me to give up on Laurel, because she's evil and comes from another earth. So don't give me that shit."

She seemed a bit surprised at him remembering so much.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Tears could be seen in her eyes.

"Yeah, the moment you stop lying to me."

He was calm. there was no need to raise his voice to get the message to her.

"Ok. I did say that, but then she changed, and… She figured it out on her own."

Oliver nodded. Of course Laurel was smart, and figured it out.

"Then another question. When did you find out?"

He had those icy eyes that were making it clear to Felicity that there was no way out of this conversation.

"Why all the questions? I thought you trusted me?!"

Oh shit, here we go again….

"I trust you Felicity. Every night I rely on your computer skills and the information you provide the team and me with. So don't you dare say that I don't trust you."

She swallowed. A bit of fear was visible on her face.

"So? Are we gonna stand here for the whole night? Cause I don't mind. And I won't leave until this talk is over."

She took a small step away.

Oliver took a big step closer.

Using his height to pressure her.

He wanted answers.

There were many methods of interrogation that he was familiar with.

And knowing that she was pregnant made him not want to use the most lethal ones.

"Hmmm.. did you say anything..? I can't hear you…"

Maybe sarcasm wasn't the best choice at the moment, but it was better than if he lost control and did something he regrets.

"2 weeks."

2 weeks. Two fucking weeks. And she didn't even think about telling him? And he's the one that doesn't trust her.

"And you're asking me if I trust you. I trust you, even after Helix. But… 2 weeks!? Are you serious? What if something happened?! Did you even think about what you're doing?"

She was surprised. That's not how she wanted this day to go.

Oliver put his hands on his forehead, clearly frustrated. He turned away.

What the hell was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Clearly not.

"Unbelievable."

She wanted to say something but decided that he was mad already.

He continued.

"I mean… Why? Am I even the father? When did you even get pregnant?"

She got mad at that moment.

"Why? Because I didn't really think of it, it was a surprise. And are you the father? Of course! And when? I don't know exactly!"

Oliver slammed his fist on the nearby table.

"Wow. This is just…"

"What? Do you not trust me?"

"I don't even know Felicity, I don't know if I can even trust you."

She took a breath.

And he continued.

"You said that marriage is about inclusion. But now I can see that you are the one not trusting me, not the other way around. For two fuckin weeks you kept it a secret."

"Ok, I did keep it a secret. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm pregnant with your baby. And… The fact that I love you."

Oliver let out a breath trying to think of what to do next.

"You know what?... I need time to think… On my own."

He took his leather jacket and started walking away, but before he opened the door felicity caught his arm.

"Where are you going?"

He smirked.

"You're better of not knowing."

While putting on his jacket, the door closed behind him.

Everyone would think he's going to the bunker, but no, he wasn't.

Well actually that was partially true.

It's just that he was going to a different bunker.

The one that his team didn't know about.

The actual secret base of operations of the Arrow.


End file.
